


Uncle Sam

by flareonfury



Category: Lost Boys (1987)
Genre: Community: 100_tales, Family, Ficlet, Gen, Humor, Post-Canon, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-29
Updated: 2010-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-06 19:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flareonfury/pseuds/flareonfury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post TLB2. He was supposed to be dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncle Sam

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 100_tales prompt destruction. Since in the movie I believe it didn't clearly state relationship Michael/Star &amp; Sam has to Chris &amp; Nicole, I'm taking it upon myself to make it so that Chris &amp; Nicole Michael/Star's kids. I quite enjoyed this LB2, so you can expect more fics in the future I hope.

It was barely twenty four hours after they destroyed Shane, that Sam Emerson arrived on their doorstep. Which would have been odd to begin with had they not had the week they had, since Sam Emerson was supposed to be dead. Their uncle shouldn't be alive…

Their parents told them that he had died nearly eight years ago, which was one of the reasons their family had moved away from Santa Carla to begin with.

"You're supposed to be dead." Nicole stated simply when her initial shock wore off.

He grinned at her. "I am… You've grown, Nicole. Puberty hit you well."

Nicole smiled at him, "Thanks… what are you doing here?"

"Aren't you going to invite me in?"

"If I learned anything this past week? That would be don't let any undead people inside your house."

"Good girl. When I heard you two were coming here, I wanted to warn you about who's coming to town."

Nicole stared at him in confusion. "Why?"

"Because the vamp has some vendettas against Edgar, and my old friend told me about your adventures." Sam stated, ignoring the fact the two of them got in a huge fight before they started even remotely started talking. He owed his brother to keep his children safe and he'd die before he let anything more happen to them.

"I'm not sure how Alan's going to get his payback, either he's going to hurt the people he's closest to-"

"Which would be me and Chris?" Nicole asked, shocked.

"You two helped him defeat the local head vampire… plus your parents' connection to him as well as mine. He became close to our family before Alan and I got turned, and he might not show it anymore however he still cares about you two. Although you might get a free 'get outta being killed' card because of me. Alan didn't really enclose me with details of his revenge and I want you two to be prepared," Sam stated firmly.

Nicole nodded and stepped outside of the safety zone of the house. Sam studied her with curious eyes before his eyes widened as she pulled him in for a hug. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath of her uncle. He smelled just as she remembered him smelling, with a hint of something else. Deep down she knew he wouldn't hurt her, not after telling her about a new vampire coming to town and the fact that it was her uncle.

Sam squeezed his eyes shut and for just a moment he was able to forget he was one of the undead. "Thank you," he whispered in her ear before disappearing before she could say anything else.


End file.
